minecraft_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon
'Dungeon's are small rooms, usually found underground, that spawn in the Overworld. The rooms are made out of Cobblestone, Moss Stone and, sometimes, Iron Bars, and always contain a Chest and a Mob Spawner. Mob Spawners in dungeons always spawn a mob found in the dimension. though there are some variations. With Zombies being the most common spawner to find (90% of all dungeons contain Zombie spawners), then Skeletons and Spiders (50% of all dungeons contain Skeleton or Spider spawners) and finally Creepers (10% of all dungeons contain Creeper spawners). Types of Spawners Zombie Spawner Zombie spawners are the most common type of spawners, and spawn at, or below, layer 20. The spawners include one chest, and a minimal amount of Moss Stone. They are the smallest type of spawner, but they spawn a maximum of 5 zombies per ten seconds. Skeleton Spawner Skeleton spawners are one of the more common spawners, and spawn at, or below, layer 30. Despite spawning at a higher layer then Zombie spawners, they are a lot more rare. Skeleton spawners spawn very commonly in deserts. The spawners commonly include one chest, though are known to carry two. They have a large amount of Moss Stone, and can spawn a maximum of 5 skeletons per ten seconds. Spider Spawner Spider spawners are just as common as Skeleton spawners are, although they only spawn at layer 15. Spider spawners are, unlike other spawners, made out of Cobwebs, Cobblestone and Wooden Planks. Spider spawners always spawn in the wall of a cave, with one of their walls missing. The spawners include one chest and have no Moss Stone at all. They spawn 8 spiders per ten seconds. Creeper Spawner Creeper Dungeons can spawn below level 45, and are one of the rarest types of spawners. Unlike the other dungeons, Creeper dungeons are made out of stone bricks, mossy stone bricks and cracked stone bricks. The spawner spawns about 2 creepers per 5 seconds, and the spawner is encased within a block of obsidian. Cave Spider Spawner Cave Spider spawners spawn only in Abandoned Mineshafts, and are covered by cobwebs. Although the cobwebs spawn in a 3x3x3 cube around the spawner (although they do not take out any block except air), Cave Spiders can spawn inside of the cobwebs or on floors above/below it if they are close enough to the spawner (within a 5 block radius above/below it). Blaze Spawner Enderman Spawner Enderman spawners are the second-rarest of all spawners, and are only found in The End. The Enderman spawners are made purely out of Obsidian, and are usually inside the walls of the End Dragon's lair. The spawners include no chests, although, for some odd reason, enchanting tables are found in the ceiling of these spawners. Enderman spawners spawn Enderman at about one (or two) per second. Pig Spawner Pig spawners are the rarest type of spawner, with only one being generated per world seed. Pig spawners are made 100% of Moss Stone, although a fence borders the area. Pig spawners spawn one pig every five seconds. This type of spawner is found at any layer, and have been known to be above ground in a few seeds.